


Donatello and April

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Donatello [12]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April is both a blessing and a curse. A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donatello and April

When Donnie and Leo were fourteen, they started fooling around, every night after their brothers and father had gone to bed, they’d go to either Leo or Donnie’s room and just mess around, exploring each other, kissing and when they were fifteen it lead on to a few handjobs, but they never did anything else.

But also when they were fifteen they had met April and the visits to each other’s rooms had started to slow down, with Leo having to be the one to come to Donnie or even ask if they were going to do anything that night. 

Sometimes Donnie even turned him down or asked him to go back to his own room because he wasn’t in the mood, when before he couldn’t hold himself back. Leo had even sucked Donnie off once, to try and make things new and exciting, but it didn’t. 

It wasn’t long after that that Raph had teased Donnie about liking April and the olive turtle had flushed, making Leonardo feel like second best and then he never went to Donnie’s room again. 

Donnie even had the nerve to ask him why and hurtful words were said between the two, just before their sixteenth birthday and they didn’t talk for a long time. 

April was a blessing in their lives, but she’d also been a curse, for Leo, taking away the turtle that he loved.


End file.
